Tinglings
by Awake
Summary: A collection of mostly mushy googoo Zutara drabbles with some Jetara's sprinkled about. Rated T for now, but we'll see what happens. Updated randomly through out my free time. enjoy!


**Tinglings:** A collection of mostly mushy goo-goo Zutara drabbles with some Jetara's sprinkled about. Rated T for now, but we'll see what happens. Updated randomly through out my free time. - enjoy!

**Setting: **Zuko and Katara are sitting atop a high hill looking over Ba Sing Sei.

The sky was mixed colors of pink, yellow and a brilliant blues as the sun set over the Hills of Ba Sing Sei. Katara sat beside her secret love of a couple months, their two closest legs twisted together. He was facing away, looking down moving his hand through the grass. Katara smiled to herself as she looked down and let out a sigh.

"It really is beautiful up here Zuko, thanks for bringing me," She looked over at him and could see now that he was blushing slightly.

_Zuko blushing? At something I've said nonetheless? _Katara couldn't help but feel a warm feeling grow inside of her and she really hoped he felt the same way, without thinking about it she moved in closer to him and rested her head on his neck.

Zuko jumped slightly, causing Katara's heart to do the same, but instead of pulling away like she expected him to, he leaned his head on top of hers. While doing so he had moved his hand away from the grass, seeing this, Katara slowly reached for it and filled the empty spaces in between his fingers with hers. Katara stared down at their entwined hands for the longest time before he Finally spoke.

"Katara ---" He began, but she quickly stopped him.

"Shhh," She soothed turning around to face him fully. She smiled and stroked his now scruffy long hair letting her hand fall down his face and rest on his chest.

Zuko looked at her, not sure what to think, or to do. Slowly he took his hand and placed it on her neck and moved his lips closer to hers. Katara didn't think she just let it happen. As soon as his lips met hers it seemed as if the warm feeling inside of her exploded and while doing so, made everything inside of her instantly warmer.

He gently bit her bottom lip, causing Katara to giggle and move her only free hand to the back of his neck. He was so warm... without any of her hands to balance on the ground beneath her she fell backwards onto the grass, Zuko's weight remaining on top of her.

They stared at each other, lost in feelings they didn't know how to put into words. She resumed to stroke his hair, and then as her hand fall down his face once more, she rested on his scar. Katara was fascinated by it. She ran he fingers around it in a circular pattern, she knew their was a softer side to him somewhere. He stared back at Katara waiting, and when nothing seemed to happen he grabbed her arm and gently pushed it away from his face and started to stand back up.

Katara froze she couldn't let this end, and in what seemed to be an instant she propped herself up on one arm and used the other to touch the side of his face that she now couldn't see. She gently moved it towards hers, and whispered into his scarred ear,

"Zuko .. I love you."

She closed her eyes and waited, and suddenly felt terribly foolish. What exactly was she expecting to get in response? She exhaled as she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. Now she was crying, is this what she wanted him to see? A foolish young child crying?

She started to pull away from him, she could feel nothing but pain, she should just get lost quick before he did something to make her feel even worse. But instead of letting her go he pulled her back. His grip was tight, Katara could have broken through if she really wanted to, but she didn't know if she did.

"Zuko...no.." She started in protest her voice not coming through all of the way.

"Katara... Katara," He whispered in her ear. She loved it when he said her name, and it was all she could do to keep from completely giving in.

She took in a deep breath and glanced up towards the sky, "What Zuko?" She whispered giving a slight shiver as she felt his lips press against her upper neck.

Katara swallowed and closed her eyes once more, emitting a hushed moan in compliance to the kisses that were now being placed on her neck.

Katara felt the wight suddenly lift off of her waist and before she could register what was happening Zuko had turned her around to face him. He leaned his forehead in to touch hers, and slowly moved his hand around her waist and pulled her in towards him to the point where there torsos met.

"I am yours Katara."


End file.
